The land of Jinjuriki
by Matthew Kirito
Summary: Naruto left konaha and 3 years later he has built his own country and his own hidden village and he is now the Kyukage. things get interesting when he invited his old friends with their senseis to a dinner party. Theirs guns, OC's and NaruHina despite Naruto having a wife.


The land of Jinjuriki

_DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto or it's characters. But I do own the OC's. Enjoy_.

It has been 3 years since Naruto left the hidden leaf village. Naruto is standing on his bedrooms balcony over looking his village the village he had build from the ground up. It was after Naruto failed to bring back Sasuke with Sakura and Sai, after Naruto had recovered he left the village and the land of fire overnight. Naruto had also left a note saying that he will not return until he have brought back Sasuke.

The news of Naruto having left the village was kept a secret by the Hokage, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Gai sensei.

The rest of the genin's we told that Naruto is on a secret S-rank mission that will take a long time to complete. But the genin's didn't buy it especially Sai and Sakura, in the end poor Hinata was heart broken that she can't see her beloved Naruto for a while.

Naruto walks towards his bed and on it is his wife Shimasa. Shimasa is the same height as Naruto, she has dark brown hair, baby blue eye, has the cutest face and a figure that rivals Hinata's. Both Naruto and Shimasa are 19 years old, Naruto being one month older than her. "Naruto aren't you going to be late for your meeting today." said Shimasa as she is covering herself with the bed sheets. "Oh yah I better get going then." said Naruto as he gets change.

Naruto heads out towards his office, Naturally as the villages Kage he should have an office. Naruto is the Kyukage of the Hidden Chakra Village in the land of Jinjuriki. 3 years ago Naruto stumbled upon a village located in a neural land between the land of Earth and the land of Iron. The land itself was a place where rouge ninjas, bounty hunters and regular people lived and worked with not many difficulties. One day Naruto came to a village that later will become the Hidden Chakra Village to find a place to settle down for a while.

The day that Naruto came by a band of Orochimarus rejected experiments was causing chaos in the village. Naruto using his multi shadow clone jutsu kicked out the chaotic ninjas sending them running, Naruto became the villages hero and that's where he met his future wife Shimasa.

Shimasa was a amazed by Naruto and his ninja skills but mostly Naruto, when both of them see each others eyes it was love at first sight. The band of unstable experimental ninjas then started to spread destruction on the rest of the country but with Narutos help he leads the local shinobis and citizens and managed to wipe them all out.

The people of the small nation was forever grateful of Naruto and so does the country's feudal lord and he was so grateful he made Naruto his successor. Since the feudal lord was getting old and he has no one to past his position to Naruto seems to be the perfect fit. At age 17 after the feudal lord retired Naruto took over the country with little to show for, but Naruto was determined to raise the nation into a power house. Also Naruto had his anbu on look out for Sasuke so he will know if Sasuke ever gets near the land of chakras borders.

Not to mention that Naruto regularly sends out his ninjas on missions for locating and searching Orochimarus hideouts. Narutos nation grew in the past 2 years with the help of the neighboring lands.

Garaa convince his feudal lord to give Naruto a piece of the land of earths northern land and the feudal lord of the land of iron gave Naruto a piece of the land of irons southern lands as thanks for helping his country from Orochimarus ninjas. In the end Narutos country grew to a third of the size of the land of fire.

Narutos empire even have guns. A man by the name of Raiga Hina is the shinobi world first gunsmith, he was one of the shinobi living in the hidden chakra village. Raiga introduce Naruto to his revolutionary new weapon. Naruto was impress by these guns not only it can be an effective weapons for ninjas but also it can give regular people a lot of fire power.

In the hidden leaf village news of Naruto's empire reached lady Tsunade. "Shizune get Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai sensei here." Tsunade said while reading a scroll on her desk.(Kurenai sensei is not pregnant and Asuma sensei is not dead). In 20 minutes all four jonin were there, Tsunade got up and face theme she looked at them with a serious face. "We have located Naruto." Said Tsunade.

Kakashi was surprised along with the other jonins. Tsunade talks before the others can ask a question. "Naruto is in the hidden chakra village in the land of jinjuriki."all four jonins are confused because the never heard of such a country or such a village, after Tsunade explain everything to them she then gave them the mission.

"All of you take your squads and get to the the hidden chakra village to try to get Naruto back if you can't then see if you can negotiate an alliance between both our countries , and also tell them to bring something nice to wear because Naruto or should I say the Kyukage invited you all for dinner. Tsunade said while trying to hide a smile as she turn around and look outside the window. All the jonins left the office while trying to process everything.

**A/N hope you all enjoy this chapter, next chapter will get exciting I promised sorry for the long explanation on this chapter I just really want to get it out of the way.**


End file.
